1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bridging solar cell and a solar energy to system.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the shortage of fossil fuels, awareness of the importance of environmental protection is increasing. Therefore, many have been actively developing technologies related to alternative energy and renewable energy in recent years, with the hope that the dependence on fossil fuels and the impact on the environment caused by using fossil energy can be reduced. Among the various kinds of technologies related to alternative energy and renewable energy, the solar cell is a technology that is receiving much attention. The reason for the interest in this technology is that solar cells can directly convert solar energy into electricity, and carbon dioxide or other harmful substances such as nitrogen compounds are not produced during the process of power generation, so that the environment will not be polluted.
Silicon is the most important and widely used material in the semiconductor industry. Today, the technologies behind the production and supply of silicon wafers are already at a quite mature stage. The energy gap of silicon is suitable for absorbing sunlight, and it is for at least this reason that silicon solar cells have become the most widely used solar cells. Generally, a monocrystalline silicon solar cell or a polycrystalline silicon solar cell includes the layers of an external electrode, an anti-reflective layer, an n-type semiconductor layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer.
A common solar energy system includes a plurality of solar cell modules and an inverter. Each of the solar cell modules includes a plurality of solar cells that are connected to each other in series, and each of the solar cell modules uses a junction box to electrically connect to another junction box of another solar cell module. In general, the solar cells included in the solar energy system that are electrically connected to the inverter in series can be arranged in a single row or two rows.
However, when the solar cells included in the solar energy system are arranged in a single row, the solar cell modules farthest from the inverter must be electrically connected back to the inverter using a long cable, and the long cable needs to be accommodated in an additional hollow pipe. As a result of this configuration, the power loss and material costs of the whole solar energy system are increased.
Furthermore, a common layout in a present solar cell module (especially a solar cell module including at least 60 solar cells) is that in which four bussing ribbons and three bussing ribbons are respectively disposed at a region adjacent to the upper edge and a region adjacent to the lower edge of a glass substrate of the solar cell module, and the four and three bussing ribbons realize external electrical connection (i.e., to another solar cell module) respectively from the center portion of the region adjacent to the upper edge and the center portion of the region adjacent to the lower edge. Therefore, both the regions respectively adjacent to the upper and lower edges of the glass substrate need space to arrange the bussing ribbons, and this results in an increase in the usage of related materials. Furthermore, a junction box used in the solar cell module is located at the center of the solar cell module, and so the total length of the used cables is significant when all the solar cell modules in the solar energy system are electrically connected in series. Ultimately, energy loss will be adversely affected.